


Mastermind

by 3RatMoon



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Post-Miracle Even, Spoilers for Episode 29, Teasing, Twilight Mirage, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: After some time to get comfortable with each other again after a year apart, Echo asks questions about Even's anatomy that he doesn't have the answer to, but he's more than willing to find out with them.





	Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt that got away from me, thanks dark twitter

“Does your dick ever come out on its own?”

Even laughed. It wasn’t an inappropriate question, really. He and Echo had been together a few times at that point, as shown by Echo’s comfort asking. They were sprawled across his lap like a particularly large house cat, looking up at him with a mix of curiosity and playful laziness that put Even at ease.

He had been worried at first about what they would think of his appearance when they met up again. It was possibly just to cover for what he was _really_ worried about, after a year apart, but thankfully, Echo took everything in stride. The two of them spent some time catching up and cautiously feeling around old boundaries. Then, eventually, about a week and a half into their time on the Notion, Echo broke the ice by walking onto the bridge where Even was staying and blowing him spectacularly.

Things went much more easily after that, all leading up to Echo laying comfortably across Even and asking him about his junk.

“I mean, it hasn’t yet?” Even replied with a shrug and a smile. “I can feel it getting hard in the sheath if I feel turned on, but getting it out usually involves some kind of,” he made a vague gesture, “stimulation.”

Echo grinned, teasing. “Oh, so morning wood isn’t a thing anymore?”

Even snorted. “Oh, come on, Echo. I’m not exactly a young guy. That’s not been a thing even before the new set-up.”

Echo snickered, but it was not a mean sound. “I know, I know. Estrogen does that, too.”

Even smiled and scooped Echo up so he could kiss them. Even liked the way they kissed, sharp and fast sometimes but so easy and sweet others. It was a lot like how they talked and joked and fucked, and it was something Even realized he missed while they were apart. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that knowledge, yet, so he let it slip past for the moment, focusing instead on how Echo touched his cheek, feeling the way his face plates shifted as they kissed.

After a bit, Echo pulled back, their eyes running over him with that calculating look.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asked, his voice dipping low and soft.

Echo’s eyes focused back on his face, and they smiled. “I’m thinking I wanna try to get your cock to come out without touching it.”

Even chuckled and pulled them closer to him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Echo replied, their voice gaining a conspiratorial edge. “I want to get you so turned on that you can hardly stand it, and see what happens.”

“Sounds like fun,” Even answered, his grin a little shy, and leaned in to kiss them again.

They were more both more rough this time, hands tangled in each others hair and nails and teeth sharp on each other’s skin. Echo rocked their hips against Even, and Even made a sound into their mouth, pressing back against them. Distantly, he could feel his pulse quickening, the distinct press of his cock against the slit of his sheath as he got more hard.

Echo broke away again, breath short, and turned around in Even’s lap so they could go onto their hands and knees.

“Fuck me,” they demanded, only appearing the slightest bit ruffled as they looked at him over their shoulder.

Even frowned, confused and a little distracted by the picture of Echo there in front of him. “Oh,” he said, his hand going to his slit. “I thought you said—”

Echo laughed and swatted his hand away. “With your fingers, dummy! I promise I won’t leave you high and dry if nothing happens, just not yet.”

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Even replied, sharing a chuckle. He ran one hand over Echo’s back, then reached over to get the lube.

It was slow going, opening Echo up, but the way they sighed and hummed under Even’s touch was more than enough motivation for him. He liked to watch the way their hips started to change angle as they relaxed, the way they arched when something felt good. When they began making little motions with the thrust of his fingers, he sped up the movement, and it pulled the first proper moan from their throat. Even could feel the clench of his stomach upon hearing it, the pressure in his sheath building into an almost delicious ache.

“You’re some kind of sexy mastermind,” Even breathed, half joking but half serious, and Echo grinned over their shoulder.

Echo had a knack for getting Even like this, saying things without thinking them over carefully, things that came out a bit silly but totally honest. He already thought they were wildly attractive, sharp-witted and graceful. Then, add this, the way they were spread out under him with eyes closed and mouth open but still carrying the ease of someone who knew they were completely in control…

As if to prove the point, Echo opened their eyes again, fixing Even with a heated look. “Harder,” they said, voice rough.

Even did precisely as they asked. Soon, he added a third finger, as well, keeping the pace Echo set as they bucked against him. They were moaning openly by then, leaning on their elbows with their ass in the air, and Even felt like the way we was leaning heavily on his free hand was the only thing keeping him from touching himself. He could feel his pulse ripple through his body, every muscle coiled tight in anticipation. He shifted his hips restlessly and gasped as he felt his slit finally split, just a little bit where the tip of his cock pressed against it.

“Yeah?” said Echo, breathy.

Even swallowed, trying to focus on his fingers in Echo. “ _Fuck._ Yeah,” he replied.

Echo looked at him over their shoulder before letting their head drop again. “Gods, you’re so fucking hot,” they groaned, and he could feel the pulse of their muscles around him. “Fuck, I’m close, Even…” They rested their forehead against the floor, reaching for their arousal with one hand.

Even fucked them in earnest, his breath short, listening to their voice start to climb. He rocked his hips against nothing, hazy with lust, and he felt his stomach clench again in that particular way. His cock twitched, his body plates shifted a little, and he came unsheathed by a few inches. He couldn’t help but groan, and Echo answered with one of their own, followed by several curses and a “Keep going, fuck, Even—” before they came with a bit-back cry.

Even’s hips copied the slow roll of Echo’s body as orgasm wracked them, and the rest of his cock slipped out of his sheath easily. He fell back onto his elbows when Echo rolled over onto their back, panting Distantly, he realized his hand was sore.

After a moment, Echo sat back up. They hadn’t totally caught their breath, but they crawled over to Even, drinking in the sight of him, flushed and unsheathed and totally disheveled. They climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, taking his cock in their hand.

“You’re _so_ fucking hot, Even,” they said, plainly delighted, and Even let out a strange sound that was part laughter and part sob of relief.

Echo sucked him off, messy and quick, and Even had to hold his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he made. He didn’t realize how wrecked he would feel even before Echo touched him. All of it was overwhelming in the moment, but afterwards, he laid down and felt his body throb with pleasure and realized it was kind of awesome.

Echo propped themself on their elbows so they could look at him. They were recovered enough that the smugness was back in their grin, and Even couldn’t help smiling back.

“Have fun?” they asked.

Even let out a weak chuckle. “ _Hell_ yeah.”

Echo’s nose wrinkled when they laughed.


End file.
